(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer to print letters, symbols and the like on a strip printing paper, and particularly to an improvement of a printing paper feed release device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a printer to print letters, symbols and the like on a strip printing paper, the printing paper is generally guided by a guiding member and is fed to a prescribed direction by driving a paper feed roller which feeds the printing paper in cooperation with a pressure roller. When it is necessary to remove the printing paper or when some trouble occurs in the feed of the printing paper, the guiding member will be released by manual operation and the feed roller and the pressure roller will be disengaged from each other to release the printing paper.
In such a conventional type of printing paper feed release device, an operator must perform manual operation to release the guiding member for a required duration when it is necessary to remove the printing paper or when some trouble occurs in the feed of the printing paper. This makes very inconvenient the handling of the printer. To resolve this inconvenience, there has been proposed a printer which has a mechanism wherein an operating member to release the guiding member is able to be locked in the operated position. However, in such formation, the operator might forget to unlock the operating member after inserting a new printing paper roll or after removing trouble associated with the printing paper feed. Therefore, there exists the undesirable possibility that the printer may be restarted in a condition when it is unable to feed the printing papers.